A Night To Remember
by loopylou992
Summary: One night at a club when two people meet and their attraction is instant. No names, no numbers, no regrets. But what happens when their paths cross again and there are consequences to face. Nominated for Best Kiss in Fandom Choice Awards.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of this characters and no copyright infringement is intended**_.

The phone on my desk rang. I knew it would be pointless to ignore it. There was never any way to avoid Alice**, **so I answered it.

"Bella Swan."

"Hey doll. Just checking you aren't gonna bail on me? You need a girl's night tonight."

I rolled my eyes**,** knowing full well that there was no way out of this. To be honest**, **I just wanted to go home and curl up in bed and feel sorry for myself. But no, tonight we are out to celebrate Alice's promotion at work, and there was no way that I would be allowed to get out of this despite this despite the fact that I had been ill and was still not feeling one hundred percent, but a night out with the girls would probably make me feel much better.

"Alright Alice, I know. Meet you at Riley's at 7pm. Look I gotta go, Tanya is on the prowl and I don't want to get into trouble for having too many personal calls at work."  
I hung up before she could answer, feeling proud of myself for having the last word. Then an email arrived in my inbox,

'Don't think about bailing on me**, ** Swan. I know where you live and will personally drag you out. You have to come celebrate with me. I won't take no for an answer. See you at 7. A x x x

I laughed when I saw it was from Alice. She always had to have the last word. I was just about to reply when I sensed someone behind me and I spun around to see no one other than Jessica Stanley.

"Sounds like fun, a girls night out. It's been so long since I had one of those." She sighed and turned to walk away. For some strange reason I felt sorry for her. I knew Jessica from high school where she was the girl who everyone wanted to be. Now that we were out in the real world, she was a small fish in a much bigger pond, and was now a bit of a loner with not many friends. Alice and Rosalie didn't like her, and I knew that I might very well live to regret the words that were about to tumble from my mouth.

"Jess, why don't you come and join us. There are a few of us meeting-up to celebrate Alice's promotion at work."

Her face lit up briefly before it fell again, and she questioned. "Are you sure Alice won't mind me coming? She really doesn't like me much**, **does she?"

I knew that I was about to lie to Jessica, but, I was sure I would be able to talk Alice around. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"Jess, it's okay. I will tell Alice I invited you, don't worry. Meet us at**,** say 8pm**,** at Riley's? We're going for drinks and then possibly onto a club."

I smiled at her to show her it would be okay and not to worry. Now all I do was make sure Alice behaved herself. Pushing this out of my head**,** I kept myself busy for the rest of the afternoon. Jess kept smiling whenever I saw her, and I hoped that tonight would go well and not be a disaster.

Before I knew it I was back in the cab heading to meet Alice and Rosalie. Upon stepping out of the cab I nearly fell over. Shit**,** these heels will be the death of me, but I knew that there was no way that I could turn up to meet those two looking anything other than my very best. With that said, the Christian Louboutin skyscraper heels were pulled out and teamed up with a new dress I hadn't dared to wear before. I bought it on one of our many girls shopping trips. It was short, black and strapless. There were many layers of lace, and I must admit I totally worked the look. I had applied careful make up to accentuate the look and my hair was slightly curly and tousled around my face. Damn**,** I looked good. I paid the driver and strode into the bar to a cacophony of whistles from my friends table. Before I was allowed to sit down**,** Alice demanded that I allow her to look me over. She then appraised me, before taking complete credit for the outfit. I rolled my eyes at her. I knew that she secretly had shoe envy which made me smile. Taking my seat**,** I was immediately served a Cosmopolitan. Damn**,** Alice had style. Then again**,** we were here so often that I could walk in any night and my drink of choice would be waiting on the bar by the time I reached it.

We spent time catching up, gossiping and of course celebrating Alice's promotion with rounds of champagne cocktails. No one really noticed when Jessica arrived. She was not welcomed by the group but she was not shunned either, which I was glad about. We chatted about a million different topics, but then Alice began to talk about her brother, Edward, saying what an ass he was being at the moment. She had been busy planning her mom's birthday party in a couple of months time, and he had promised to be there but she knew already that he would make some excuse not to be there. Alice said that her parents would forgive him, but she wouldn't, not this time. I had never met Edward and, to be honest, I didn't want to. He sounded like a first class jerk to me, messing his family around too much. In the year that I have been Alice's friend I had never met him. He was supposed to come to her birthday party a few months back and he bailed on her at the last minute. She was devastated as he didn't even bother to tell her he wouldn't come. She was so sure that he wouldn't let her Mom down. I, from what I heard, wasn't so sure. Rosalie had met him, and said that he was arrogant and stand offish with her. But then again, she was hardly Miss Congeniality herself at times.

Riley, who owned the bar, came over to our table and whispered in Alice's ear. A big smile broke out on her face as she announced. "C'mon guys, time to move onto a club! Edward has arranged VIP access for us at Eclipse."

She was practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement. I looked at Rosalie who rolled her eyes dramatically but managed to say nothing, so I asked the question.

"How did he manage that? The place is brand new and always packed."

Alice smiled and said, "His friend Jake is the manager there. He owed him a favor, and he never can say no to his little sister."

Rose snorted and nearly choked on her drink. "Really? So how come he didn't show up on your birthday?"

Alice pouted and frowned. "He explained, he was caught up with work and couldn't get away. But if you don't want to come with us, that's okay…"

"No, I never said that. C'mon, let's see what all the fuss is about."

We were quickly in cabs and on our way to Eclipse. I was now excited as this was the hottest club in town, and since opening has been packed to capacity every night. There was talk of how swanky the club was, and I for one was not going to turn down a VIP night there. Upon arrival we went straight the front of a very long line where Alice confidently announced our arrival. We were ushered inside and I couldn't help but gaze around in awe at the sheer scale and opulence of the club. Alice grabbed my hand to keep me with them, and we were shown to a booth at one side of the club which was their version of a VIP area, right in the middle of the action. The club was buzzing, people were crowded onto the dance floor, and I was glad that we had somewhere to sit, as I wasn't sure that the heels I was wearing were designed for standing all night. A couple of bottles of champagne arrived and we were told,

"Courtesy of Mr. Black."

This night was getting better and better. Then**, **I saw him. Strange as it sounds like a cliché but our eyes did meet across a crowded room. Well**, **crowded dance floor. There was a stunning man and he stared right at me, but just to be sure I looked around to make sure it was, in fact, me, but everyone else was chatting away. When I looked for him again he was gone. Getting up from the booth**,** I walked to the rail that separated our seats in the raised area from the main club and I scanned the dance floor for him. I was just about to give up, thinking that maybe the alcohol had made me imagine it, when I saw him again. He was standing directly across the dance floor from me, and again**, **staring at me. It felt like his eyes were boring into my sole and I felt my tummy flip at the sensation, it was so intense. To say this man was beautiful would be an understatement. He was tall and slim**, **with a shock of messy bronze colored hair. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. We maintained eye contact until I was distracted by Alice shouting me from the booth. I turned briefly to answer her and when I looked back he was gone, again. This was getting to be slightly annoying.

Alice came over. "Hey Bella, we're going to dance, you want to join us?"

"Yeah**, **why not."

We made our way down onto the dance floor and found some space and started to dance. I was feeling slightly drunk from the cocktails and champagne but I kept scanning the crowds for my mystery man. Dancing was liberating and it felt good to let go and relax; I was with my friends and having a ball. There was a guy dancing near us, and he kept smiling at me. Seeing as the hot guy had vanished, I figured this one would do for now. A dance and a flirt was not gonna hurt**, **was it? The girls left us alone on the dance floor and went back to the booth. The song kept changing and I thought that I would not see him again when I felt a pair of hands firmly take hold of my hips. My dance partners mouth opened and closed several times before he raised his hands in defeat before he walked away. I turned around to be faced with the most amazing sight ...ever. If I thought that he was attractive from a distance, I was really not prepared for him close up. He had piercing eyes of bluish grey; there was a small amount of stubble across his jaw. I was speechless. Standing in front of me**, **he just smiled at me and started to move in time with the music. When I got control of my bearings, I started to dance with him. Normally I would feel self-conscious about this in front of a man that literally made me want him on the spot, but this was different. There was a clear attraction between us and I did not want to break the spell by speaking. After a couple of songs his hands found my hips and he pulled me towards him. I could not resist, and was almost rendered breathless by the feel of his groin pressing against me.

His face came closer to mine and I could feel his breath on me. It was like everyone else in the club had vanished and it was just the two of us here**, **alone. He pressed his lips to mine, gently as first progressively making the kiss deeper. I had never kissed so passionately. My hands found their way to his hair as I pulled him closer to me. Then he pulled back**, **ending the contact. He ran his hand gently across my cheek and I could feel his erection against me. My breath caught in my throat. He knew what he was doing to me as he smirked and leaned down, his stubble brushing against my cheek, and whispered in my ear.

"I want you. Now."

My knees felt like they were made of jello as he took a step away from me and looking deep into my eyes. He held out his hand out to me with a questioning look on his face. The earlier drinks were now in full effect, and I knew that I would not say no. I wanted to know what those lips would feel like against other parts of my body. I bit my lip before I answered with a nod. His face lit up and he took my hand firmly**, **leading me across the dance floor, away from my friends. Once we were off the dance floor**, **he took me in his arms and kissed me again, this time in was deeper and more intense**, **if that were at all possible. When we parted he asked me in a low sexy voice,

"You sure you want this? No names, no numbers. I just have to fuck you right now."

My answer was instant. "Yes."

I had no nerves about this, despite the fact that I had never done anything like this before, I just wanted him, wherever and however he chose. In fact he chose the restrooms, he led me there taking long strides to reach his goal. I was struggling to keep up in my heels**, **but I would not let this stop me. Luckily the restrooms in the club were unisex, so us being seen going in together was nothing to raise any eyebrows over. We made our way to the far end of the restroom and once he pushed the door open**, **I went straight inside. He paused for a moment, looking around before he joined me, slamming the door behind him**, **securing the lock.

The space was small and my heart was pounding heavily in my chest as he looked at me, he reminded me of a predator preparing to take down it's prey, only I was the prey and I was definitely willing. He closed the distance between us pulling me to him before he spun me round throwing me door attacking my lips with his. I put up no resistance to him. In fact**, **I gave back as good I was getting. Our tongues intertwined and I could not get enough of this man. He pushed his groin into me and I could again feel almost every inch of his hard erection as it pressed into me, and I knew that I wanted him. I groaned into his mouth, my hands ran up and down his back, I could feel his skin react to my touch. To say this spurred me on was an understatement.

He stopped kissing my mouth and started to place soft, gentle kisses down my throat which caused me to groan with desire. He snickered at my reaction before running his hands down my sides**, **making me shudder. He moved onto the hem on my dress his hands deftly finding their way underneath. I was glad that I had chosen a dress instead of the skinny jeans I had been planning on. His hand reached between my legs and I opened them to allow him the access that he was seeking. I felt his fingers push aside my black lace thong and I gasped at the contact. He returned his lips to mine and I was pulled back into our previous battle. He deftly ran his through fingers through my pussy, causing me to thrust against him, seeking any kind of friction that I could get. My hands grabbed at his ass, pulling him closer to me if that were possible, making it clear that I wanted him and I was not prepared to wait any longer.

I reached between us and fumbled with his belt and zipper. He moved slightly to allow me access once he realized what I was trying to do. I reached inside his jeans and palmed his erection through his shorts. This action alone caused him to hiss. Payback's a bitch and he deserved it for teasing me so much. I could feel how hard and ready he was. He wanted this every bit as much as I did. I put my hands around his neck and moved my legs further apart before I freed his erection from its confines. He stopped kissing me and looked in my eyes. I felt like his stare was scorching my soul. We didn't break eye contact and I could see the lust and want I was feeling mirrored in his eyes.

Suddenly and without warning I felt him enter me, and I almost cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. His hand covered my mouth, muffling the sounds of pleasure that I was emitting. I knew that if I wasn't careful we would get caught, which would not be good for either of us. He stilled for a minute before he began to withdraw and thrust back into me. I had never felt as complete as I did right then. He set a frantic pace and I managed match it. My legs found their way around his waist, and locked them behind his back securing him to me. Once he was sure that I would not scream out in pleasure he removed his hand, replacing it with his mouth again. We continued to fuck for what felt like hours, but in reality I knew that this was not the case. My orgasm was building at an alarming speed. There was not controlling it when it washed over me, sending wave upon wave through my body. He then came but he continued thrusting against me until he could barely stand.

My legs somehow found their way back to the ground and he supported himself, keeping me effectively pinned between him and the door. He was panting and unable to speak. There were no words exchanged at all. He just readjusted my dress, zipped himself back up and placed a rather chaste kiss on my lips. I was about to speak when a familiar voice shouted.

"Bella! Bella, are you in here?"

Shit! It was Jessica. She had obviously noticed I was missing and came to find me. A look of blind panic crossed my face, what was I going to say to her? He put his index finger to my lips, indicating that I remain silent before he slowly brought his mouth to my ear, I felt my traitorous body react as I felt his breath warm against my cheek as he moved.

He spoke in a whisper., "Act normal, she will never, ever know if you don't tell her."

As he pulled away from me just as slowly it took all my restraint not to react to him. Somehow I managed to pull myself together as Jessica shouted out again, this time she was getting closer and I could hear stall doors being opened as she got closer to where we were. I made my voice sound as normal and confident as possible.

"I'm here Jess. I'll be out in a minute."

He stood there with a cocky grin on his face, knowing what we had just done and that I was going to go out and have to face my friend. I made sure that my dress was in place, fluffed my hair then finally flushed the toilet before taking a deep breath and making my way out to Jessica. She was stood touching up her make up in the mirror and stared at me through it went I stood next to her.

"Oh Bella, you okay? Cause you look a bit erm…"

"Sorry, yeah I felt a bit sick so I came in here just in case." I lied.

"You do look a little flushed. Do you want to go home?"

"You know what, I think I might Jessica. Do you want to share a cab?" I was secretly hoping she would say no, and that he would want to join me to continue our night.

"I like your friends Bella, but they hate me. I can see it." With that Jessica burst into tears. I pulled her towards me giving her a hug and reassuring her. Then I saw him sneak out of the cubicles and as he walked past me, he blew me a kiss and walked out and there was nothing I could do to stop him.

Once I had managed to get Jessica to calm down, I went and told Alice that we were leaving. She was upset that I leaving early but went along with the feeling ill story I had spun to Jessica earlier. So we left in a cab, and despite my best efforts I did not see him on my way out of the club. I wasn't looking for anything serious and with skills like that I would be a-okay with a booty call every now and again, and now I would never see him again.

Two months quickly passed and tonight was Alice's Mom's birthday party. I, of course was invited and Alice said that the infamous Edward would be there, although secretly I had money on the fact that he wouldn't show. To be honest, had it been anyone else's party, I would have cancelled, but this was Alice I would be letting down, and that was not an option, even in the light of the news I was newly dealing with. I had left work early to go to a Doctor appointment. I wanted to change my birth control as I hated having to take a pill every morning so asked to be changed to the shot. He did all the normal checks and then insisted on doing a pregnancy test which was standard before giving me the shot. I told him there was no need to worry, but my world came crashing down around my ears when he sat down opposite me and said.

"Miss Swan, I have some news for you. Your test results came back positive. You are seven to eight weeks pregnant, I estimate."

My reaction to this news was not good.

"What! I can't be. I've taken my contraceptive every single day. Are you sure?"

He smiled at me, and told me that he was quite sure. I put my head in my hands. How could this happen? I was protected and the only time I had sex recently was…. Shit. The club, the mystery guy. No, no, no! This was a dream or a nightmare, it had to be. I stood up and bolted out of the room making it to the restrooms where I got sick. I went home, once I had pulled myself together and called the only person I knew would be able to help me with this; Alice's dad, Doctor Carlisle Cullen. After we discussed my recent medical history we found where things had gone wrong. I had taken a course of strong antibiotics for a throat infection and obviously had not read the pamphlet about side effects, one of which that it can mean your oral contraceptive does not work. That must be it, the timings all fit. I felt embarrassed, admitting to having a one night stand and not being careful. I quickly accepted the lecture he gave me about STD's and promised to get myself checked out. I left out some of the details to spare both of our blushes.

Carlisle told me that it was still very early days and that I should not make any decisions just yet, and to take a few days to let the news settle in. He promised not to tell anyone, and that he would be there for me if wanted to talk to someone in confidence. I thanked him profusely and said that I would see him tonight at Esme's birthday party.

I really needed time to thing about this, but tonight I would need to be there for my best friend when her ass of a brother let her down, again. Then, I would talk to Alice and ask for advice once I had worked out how I felt about things.

I put on my best happy face and went to Esme's birthday party. Thanks to my day from hell, I arrived late and was greeted at the door by a furious Alice.

"What time do you call this, Bella? I needed you to be here."

I felt bad, instantly. "Alice, I am so sorry. I take it that Edward was a no show, then?"  
Her face lit up at the mention of his name. "No, silly he's here, why wouldn't he be? Anyway come inside."

I was ushered inside and after hugs and kisses and giving my gift to Esme, I was lead out to the rear of the property onto the patio area, where my heart sank to my shoes. There stood chatting to Alice's dad, Carlisle was the mystery man from the club. Carlisle patted him on the back and I could see that they were laughing and joking about something. I froze on the spot. How could I face him now, here, knowing that I was pregnant with his child and he was obviously a family friend. Could today get any worse?

Carlisle spotted me as Esme joined him at his side with a broad reassuring smile lighting up his face. He called out to me, motioning for me to join them. I took a deep breath and made my way over to them with a fake smile plastered on my face. I was unsure if he would even remember me from the club that night.

"Bella, sweetheart. I don't believe you have had the pleasure of meeting my son, Edward.

Edward, this is Alice's friend, Bella."

A look of horror flashed across his face as he turned around to face me, a flush filling his cheeks. He covered this quickly but I could tell that he did remember me. I stood there holding the Ace card and was not ready to play it just yet but there was nothing wrong with having a little fun.

"Yes Carlisle, I have met Edward before. About eight weeks or so ago."

Carlisle's face fell as he recognized the significance and edge to my words. He went white as I found a slight smirk appear onto my face. I promptly walked away to join Alice and the rest of the party guests, knowing that my time would come. I would bring Edward Cullen down a peg or two, it was all a matter of timing, and I could not wait to wipe that smirk of his albeit handsome face. I just hoped Alice would forgive me.

**Authors Notes:**

Beta'd as always by Cosmom and my thanks go out to her. This plot came from a friend Kayleigh who was not brave enough to write it, so gave me the idea. There will also be a couple more chapters to wrap up this story. This was originally donated to Fandom For Heroes compilation. Helping to raise funds for caused Things like this make me so proud to be part of this fandom, when we pull together we really do some amazing things.

Anyway I hope that you liked this and will leave me your thoughts. Lou x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of this characters and no copyright infringement is intended**_.

* * *

Shit! Another family party and another chance for my sister to make me feel guilty about missing her birthday a couple of months back. Yeah, I am an ass, I admit it. But the thought of being stuck at another family get together filled me with dread. I love my family, just I love them more when they left me alone. I am young, and hell even though I do say so myself, fucking good looking. I am never short of attention of the female variety and in my time I had even been propositioned by some men too, not of course that I was interested but I will take the attention from where ever it comes from. I'm never short of a woman in my bed, my car, over my desk, so yeah, I am a bit of a man whore. This lifestyle was getting old now and I wanted nothing more than to find someone who wanted to be with me for longer than a night, but I was not gonna turn down a hot piece of ass. Alice would not stop calling me to make sure that I was still going to Mom's party. I said yes but I knew deep down that if I got a better offer, the old 'work emergency' excuse would be used, again. Honestly, I am surprised that they let me get away with it, but being the first born child does have it's advantages. In my Mom's eyes I can do no wrong, much to the disdain of my siblings, Alice and Emmett. But their jealousy is not my issue.

I was busy eyeing up the new office temp while semi-listening to Alice babble on about her new promotion at work.

"Sorry Ali, what was that? Someone brought some documents in for me to review." I hope that this will work, and to my surprise, it does.

"Oh Edward. Sorry, I know you're busy at work. I was just checking that you are still coming tonight? Please don't let me down, plllleeaaasseee."

"Okay, okay. If it will shut you up, I will be there at seven, and I promise not to let you, or Mom down. Look, I have to go. Some of us have work to do."

"If you let me down, you will have to do more than a VIP night at Eclipse this time. I have my eye on a nice pair of Christian Louboutin heels. Just warning you, big brother." She teased before ending the call.

Hell, I know those shoes with the red soles and heels almost intimately, they are as sexy as fuck on the right woman. I remember the last time I saw a pair, and of course the slender long legs that they were attached to as they were wrapped around my waist while I hit it good and proper in the restrooms at Eclipse. Now that was a good night with a hot piece of ass. Just a shame that I never thought to get her number. Hell, I never even bothered with her name. I felt my cock harden just at the memory, causing me to shift uncomfortably at my desk. I might just need some help with this predicament of mine, and I will probably end up picturing my mystery girl from the club. Since that night I have been back to Eclipse several times, always scanning the crowds looking for her, but she was never there. I began to wonder if I had imagined that night. My phone rang again, disturbing my sexual thoughts. Once I heard the voice of my Boss, Marcus, any need for relief quickly diminished. Shit, what had I done now?

The reports that Marcus demanded by the close of the day kept me busy. I knew that I could not let my family down tonight, so I knuckled down and the rest of the afternoon went quickly. Before I realize what time it was, I was on the verge of running late. Shit, Alice would kill me. I made it home, grabbed a quick shower and changed my clothes before I jumped in a cab and made my way to party central.

Once I was through the door you would think that my Mom and Alice had not seen me for months. Oh, hang on, that's right, it _has_been months. It was the same story I was repeating over and over again I felt like handing out some kind of pre-printed answer sheets as it would save me time. I was grateful when my Dad took me outside to rescue me from the non-stop barrage from questions from my Mom and Alice.

"Thanks dad, I needed that." I smiled at him, but his face told me that I was in for a famous Carlisle lecture.

"Son, I'm not going to lecture you. You know that your Mom misses you terribly, and I won't lay any more guilt on you, but remember she loves you. If you don't keep in touch, good luck avoiding your little sister, she can be quite… determined." He laughed at his own joke, and slapped me on the back as I laughed along. My Mom came out to join us and my dad slipped his arm around her waist. It was nice to see that they were still in love after all these years of marriage.

Alice was coming towards me, and shit, if she didn't have one of her friends with her. My dad seemed to know and like her as he smiled at her, greeting her warmly.

"Bella, sweetheart. I don't believe you have had the pleasure of meeting my son, Edward. Edward this is Alice's friend, Bella."

I turned around to face her and felt like I had been punched in the gut. It was her. The woman from that night at Eclipse, the one that left me wanting more than the quick fuck. I tried to keep the look of obvious shock off my face and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as she stared at me. Did she remember me? I mean we were both pretty wired that night, but was I that easy to forget? I hoped not. She threw me completely when she answered his introduction.

"Yes, Carlisle, I have met Edward before. About eight weeks or so ago."

She did remember me! I was mentally doing a fist pump, especially as she could remember how long it had been. She then stalked away from me, and it took all my self-control not to go after her. But I am Edward Cullen, how could she not want a repeat performance? I was left staring after her and I decided to go into the house and see if she was alone. Surely she would have a date with her. Once inside I went to the kitchen to get another beer, only to find Emmett propping up the counter with his best friend Jasper. A broad smile broke out across his face when he saw me walk in.

"Yo, bro! Good to see you here. Jazz, you owe me fifty." He bellowed.

I looked confused as Jasper handed Emmett a note which he kissed before putting it in his back pocket.

"You had a bet that I wouldn't show? Jeez, Emmett!"

"No, I bet Jasper that you _would_show up, He bet against you. I would never bet against my blood.

"So who's the hot piece of ass with Alice?"

I nearly choked on my beer. Seems that my brother had inherited an appreciation for women. I just hoped that Mom never heard him talking like that, she would have a fit.

"Don't know her name, but I can tell you she really is one fine piece of ass."

Now it was Emmett's turn to choke on his beer. "Really? You know her? Man you have to introduce me."

I shook my head, "She is more woman than you could ever handle, Emmett. Seriously, she would eat you alive and leave your bones for people to find."

"But I would die a happy man. So then Edward, you got any hot stories to tell us or any women you wouldn't mind pointing in our direction?"

I threw my head back and laughed at them. If only they knew the truth. So what was the harm in telling them a few details of my recent memorable conquest. I looked around quickly to make sure that we were alone before I opened my mouth to my willing audience.

"Well, you know that hottie you were just lusting after?" I paused waiting for them to nod. "Well, she really is as hot as you think she is. Scorching, in fact. I fucked her in the rest rooms at Eclipse a couple of months back. No names, no talking, just pure sex and man, was she up for it. I hit it, and hit it good." I let my words settle, and Emmett was the first to ask.

"So you met her in Eclipse, you saw her, didn't get her name and banged her in the restrooms? Way to go man. So, c'mon tell me more."

I grinned at him, knowing that I would tell them the details as they were both so eager and I was rather proud of that night. I was different. Normally I have to put in a little effort but Bella, as I now knew she was called, well, she was all too willing. Getting another bottle out of the fridge I settled back against the center island in the kitchen, continuing to entertain my audience.

"Well I went to Eclipse that night as I was gonna surprise Alice. I had arranged for VIP access to make up for missing her birthday. Let's just say that I got a little, erm, distracted on my way to find her. I mean, Bella looked smoking hot, short black dress, fuck me heels, with legs that go on forever. I had arranged for Champagne to be sent to their booth and wanted to check out their reaction. As I was looking for them in the VIP area I saw her sitting there. She caught my attention even from a sitting position."

I paused, not wanting to admit that she affected me with just a look. It was the way she was staring at me so intently, there was in instant connection between us. Hell it felt as if she were looking deep down into my soul and seeing what the real me was like, not the pretentious asshole that everyone else saw. Knowing full well that I had found my target for the night, all thoughts of surprising Alice went out of my head. I retreated to the bar area, keeping her in my sights at all times. I had to chuckle when I saw her reaction to my absence when she looked back around. I watched like a predator stalking it's prey as she left the safety of the group and stood there scanning the dance floor for me. Who was I to deny what she so clearly wanted, so I stepped back out to where she could see me, staring directly at her. There was no way on earth I was going to let her slip away from me.

"So**,** I played cat and mouse with her, no point letting her see too much of me all at once, and when she 'found' me again I could see that she wanted me; I mean**,**who wouldn't?"

They laughed hard at this, clinking beer bottles together in celebration.

"She was really checking me out**,** guys. I mean**,** serious eye fucking going on but then she looked away again so I moved out of her eye line. This game was so on. I made myself invisible and went to see Jake up in the office to thank him for setting this up and to make sure that Alice would be looked after. No point in giving her too much of a good thing all at once. I stayed in his office for a while**,** shooting the breeze and having a beer with him, making her miss me."

What I wanted to say but didn't was all the time I was thinking about her, how I could tempt her to leave with me, hoping that she didn't a boyfriend or husband. Then again**,**all I wanted her was for one quick fuck, but they complicated things usually. Women have 'feelings and guilt' more often than not. They often think just cause we have fucked that means I want to move in with them and settle down. Not me, no way. Edward Cullen does not settle down.

The entire time that I was in the office I kept one eye on the security screens for her. It looked like she was alone on the dance floor and I knew that I had to make my move on her before one of the other fuckers down there would try to take what I wanted for my own. I made my excuses to Jake and went down to the dance floor. Making my way behind her, I made eye contact with the jerk and he quickly got the message and left. She turned to face me. Close up she was more stunning than I had first realized and this made my cock strain in my pants. I wanted her and I couldn't wait. I stood in front of her, and turned on that patented panty dropping Cullen smile and started to dance in front of her. She quickly managed to pull herself together and started to put on a show just for me. Fuck**,** this was one hot piece of ass, and I was determined to have her. After a couple of songs**,**my hands found her hips pulling her towards me pressing my hard cock against her, knowing that she would be able to feel it.

I brought my face to hers and kissed her, starting off gently, but the passion quickly built. Her hands found their way to my hair and pulled me closer. I certainly wasn't complaining. Not wanting to give it all away, I pulled back. Now was the time to make my intentions clear so I whispered into her ear. I want you. Now. I could see she wasn't expecting that from me. I held out my hand. Now I had my prize, I led her across the dance floor before I kissed her again with real passion, showing her what she was getting into. Just to make sure I gave her a final way out asking her, you sure you want this? No names, no numbers. I just have to fuck you right now."

I went to get another beer, and Jasper and Emmett were practically salivating at the story. I was pretty sure that what was to come was gonna provide them with their wank material for the next few weeks. But what I didn't want to tell them was that yes, I wanted to fuck her like I had never wanted anyone before, but that I also wanted to know her. This woman was stunning and I wanted more than a quick fuck from her, but that would do for starters. I just needed to work on how to get her number, especially as I had just told her no names, no numbers and she was happy with that. I planned to worry about that later. There was just an aura about this woman; she was like no one I had met before. Yes, she was stunning to look at, but there was a mysterious quality to her, it drew me in, made me want her all the more. I was not used to feeling like this about any woman, especially one that I had met in a club. Her appearance made me almost think of the person Alice had described as her best friend, Bella. But that didn't seem right so I pushed that thought out of my head. I tried to remember who else Alice had talked about but drew a total blank. Shit. I really needed to start paying attention to my sister when she talked to me in future.

Taking a few pulls from my beer, I looked at my audience and saw that they were ready to hear the rest of my tale, and who was I to deny them.

"So guys, you ready?" They both nodded at me, so I continued. "I took her to the restrooms; she was trotting behind me in these fucking sexy, hot, fuck me heels. Luckily I knew the restrooms were unisex, so us being seen going in together was nothing to raise any eyebrows over. I led her to the far end, pushing a door open. let her go first before I joined her slamming the door and securing the lock.

I pulled her to me before I threw her against the door kissing her. She wanted this and was showing me how badly she wanted me. I was still so fucking hard from earlier, so I pushed into her so she could feel what she did to me. She moaned into my mouth, hands running up and down my back and I thrust my hands under the hem of her dress my hands found their way underneath. I reached between her legs and she opened them right up, allowing me access. I ran my fingers through her soaked pussy, and she was thrusting against me, she wanted me. Her hands grabbed at my ass, pulling me closer making it clear that she was not prepared to wait any longer.

She got down to business quickly, checking out my cock before she got it out of my pants parting her legs further. I couldn't deny her any longer and thrust into her causing her to cry out, quickly I covered her mouth, muffling the sounds of pleasure. That annoyed me, but I knew that if I wasn't careful we would be caught, and that would not be good for either of us. I had to wait to make sure we weren't going to be disturbed before I hammered into her good and proper. It was all she could do to hang on with the legs wrapped around my waist while her pussy was wrapped around my cock. God she was a great fuck, very responsive and giving." I snickered briefly. "Guys, she came over and over again, so I kept on hitting her hard until I got mine.

Once I was done, I zipped myself back up, just in time as someone had come looking for her. She pretending like nothing had happened, and once she had pulled herself together she happily went out to her friend. I gave it a couple of minutes before I walked out, giving her a knowing wink on the way out. I haven't seen her again, until tonight."

The looks that Jasper and Emmett were exchanging were ones of pure shock. I continued to drink my beer, thinking back to what happened once I left the restrooms. I would not be telling them that part. I wanted to see her again. Hell, she was hot and sexy but she also had the rare quality of catching my attention for more than just a fuck. I couldn't stay loitering around the restrooms like some weirdo so I made my way back into the main club area, only to bump into Jake again who insisted that I joined him back up on the office. I couldn't really say no after bailing on him earlier. Once there, I kept one eye on the screens and saw her leaving the club with her friend on her arm. I had been relieved that she wasn't with another man, but I felt almost like Prince Charming in Cinderella when she ran away from him as the clock struck midnight. Only, in this version, I didn't have a glass slipper to track her down. With a heavy heart I knew there was no way that I would be able to make it to her in time, so I had to let her walk out of my life, or so I thought, until tonight.

I was stunned when she remembered me tonight, and now left with wondering how I would managed to strike up a conversation with her. If only I was that lucky. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a pair of heels clicking on the tiled floor of the kitchen. I expected it to be Alice, but the look on Emmett's face made me turn around to be faced with Bella staring at me. Her arms were folded across her chest and if looks could kill, I would have been a dead man. She raised an eyebrow at me and the look of anger never left her face. Shit. She must've heard some of what I had been saying. I smiled at her, turning on the charm.

"Hey, it's Bella isn't it? Would you like a drink or something?"

She simply stared at me before she spoke.

"I hit it, and hit it good, fine piece of ass, up for it." She counted each one of my comments off on her fingers while never losing eye contact. "Did I miss anything there? I mean C'mon Edward we all know that you are irresistible to women, I mean who wouldn't want you?"

Hearing my own stupid comments repeated back to me made me feel like a first-rate ass. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me; I needed to recover some ground here.

"You were not meant to hear that, it was just how men talk." I tried to smooth things over. She laughed in my face before she practically shouted at me.

"How men talk? Men? You are not a man, you are a pathetic excuse for one who just goes around messing with people and fucking them before you walk away like you don't have a care in the world. Well Edward Cullen, I have news for you. Actions like yours have consequences." She paused and I took this chance to speak. I needed her to lower her voice before my family heard and came to see what was going on.

"Listen, Bella. Can you please keep your voice down, this is my Mom's birthday party and I would hate to ruin tonight for her. Please?"

She snorted in anger, and when she spoke I was thankful that she wasn't shouting.

"You bastard. Using your Mom as an excuse to get me to be quiet. What's up, doesn't your family know what a man whore you really are? Well trust me they are going to find out. The night you hit it hard, you left behind a little something for me to remember you by."

I smirked at her. I knew I was clean and I never had unprotected sex so she was talking shit and I couldn't wait to tell her.

"Listen, you have nothing from me, I am clean and safe. Maybe you had someone else in another restroom another night but don't try and pin anything on me."

Emmett and Jasper start laughing, and I turn, silencing them with a glare. Bella takes this chance to get closer to me, and there is a quiet calm about her.

"Listen Cullen, I'm not some whore who fucks around, you were the first for a long time, and there was no one since. I don't make a habit of one night stands, or sex with men I have just met in club restrooms just so you know. And FYI, I don't remember you taking any precautions, but we were both pretty wasted that night. Actions have consequences, as you are about to find out, and it will take you around the next eighteen years to finish paying for that night."

She turned to walk away from me and I reached out, grabbing her arm to stop her leaving.

"What do you mean by that comment?"

Smiling at me she chose her words carefully.

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours. I will hit you where it will hurt you the most, your wallet. You will have to pay for this child for the next eighteen years, Edward. As I said actions have consequences and it's about time you grew the fuck up and started acting like a man."

I stood there my mouth open, hearing a gasp I looked around Bella's retreating form as she walked out of the kitchen door to see Alice standing there, her hand covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She uttered at me.

"How could you?"

I had no answers, my world had just literally crashed down around my ears. I was going to be a dad? Shit!

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Beta'd as always by Cosmom and my thanks go out to her, I really could not do this without her friendship and excellent beta skills!

There will also be a couple more chapters to wrap up this story. This was originally donated to A Flight For Bobby compilation and when Lexi Cullen asked me to write something, I jumped at the chance. Things like this make me so proud to be part of this fandom, when we pull together we really do some amazing things. I was honored when she invited me to write for the compilation too – total fan girl moment!

WOW You have all blown me away with your reviews and putting this and me on alert - thank you!

This plot came from a friend Kayleigh who was not brave enough to write it, so gave me the idea, and here is a little message from her.

Hi everyone,

Loopy Lou has been forwarding me the reviews you have been sending and I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU, I have been overwhelmed by your response. I thought of this plot while laid in the bath (strange place I know) I told it to Lou the next day and we thrashed it out over lunches and breaks ( those were the days eh Lou) anyway she then cameup with this brilliant fiction, and Walah here you have A Night To Remember. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews. Again a massive thank you from me and a huge thank you to Loopy Lou *******kisses to everyone***

Anyway I hope that you liked this and will leave me your thoughts and I will share them with Kayleigh. Lou x

If my stories EVER disappear from here then please head over to The Writers Coffee Shop, I post on there already under the same name, Loopylou992. It's just in case they ever do get deleted in one of their purges.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own Twilight or any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

As I paced the floor outside the doctor's office, I kept wondering what was taking so long. I mean it's not like I had any experience in this, so I really was flying blind here. The door opened suddenly, startling me and a nurse stepped out into the corridor before softly closing the door behind her. As she moved to walk away I reached out to catch her arm. "Please, can you tell me what's happening?"

She looked at me with a stern expression, "No Mr Cullen, I can't. Miss Swan is our patient and you're not, well, erm,-"

I interrupted her, "I know I am not her boyfriend, husband or anyone that matters."

She patted my arm reassuringly, "Be patient. I'm sure that Dr Matthews will be out soon to tell you what's happening." With that she walked away, I took a seat although, I really didn't know why, I would only sit there fidgeting like a child before I eventually started to pace the corridor again. It's not much to ask is it? I just wanted to know if her and our baby is okay.

This was her first scan and the second time that I had seen Bella since my mom's birthday party. That night changed my world in more ways than I would ever have believed possible. I had been thrilled to see Bella again after our lust and sex filled first encounter at Eclipse weeks before. She had occupied my thoughts like no other woman had managed to, ever. Then she caught me bragging like some dumb teenager who had just had sex for the first time about our restroom antics. Fuck! I really should have known better, but I didn't.

She told me that night that she was pregnant, and it was mine. I was shocked of course, who wouldn't be right? But any hope of keeping a lid on things went right out of the window when I realized that Alice was stood there and had heard more than enough. My mom followed in the kitchen in the middle of the aftermath, which resulted in my sister slapping me so hard across the face that I swear I saw stars. Mom simply put on her best party face and demanded that we not ruin her birthday party and that we would discuss this later once all the guests had gone. I know that she was doing that for the best, the last thing that I wanted was my private life played out in front of our extended family, friends and of course my parents work colleagues who were in attendance. Once the house was empty we had our meeting, Bella had been driven home by my dad and was already aware of the full situation, but he let me speak, telling my mom how ashamed I was of my actions and behavior. The worst part was telling her that she was going to be a grandmother, she was appalled.

Of course I didn't give them the full details of how the pregnancy came to be, I simply said that we had met in a club and that things had happened from there. I was trying to cover my own ass to some degree, but I was also trying to protect Bella and her reputation. Sleep that night evaded me, and I did a lot of soul searching. When the dawn broke my mind was made up, I wanted to be involved in my child's life, and Bella's too if she would have me.

We had met a couple of times since the night of the party and that was at Starbucks because she called it neutral ground. She told me that she was keeping the baby regardless of what I wanted, and that she needed nothing from me. I objected strongly, telling her that I wanted to be there for my child and that I would support her financially too, making regular payments for child support above what any court would demand. This seemed to put her mind at rest. She had occupied my thoughts since that night at Eclipse and this was almost like fate bringing us back together again. Now all I needed was to be patient.

The door opened again and my head whipped round towards it. "Mr Cullen? Please do come in." Dr Matthews gestured for me to follow her inside. I felt my nerves start to jangle and fear rise inside of me.

"Is… is everything okay?" I managed to stammer out.

There was no answer, on walking into the room I saw Bella lying on the examination table and my heart sank to my shoes, she looked kinda helpless with a sheet draped over her tummy. She doesn't acknowledge me and I sit in the seat next to the table. Dr Matthews speaks. "Edward, I may call you that I assume?" Unable to get my words- as my throat was too dry out I nod. "Well, the good news is that Bella and baby are doing well. I cannot see anything to be concerned about. Now Bella has already seen baby Cullen-

Bella cut the doctor off. "Swan. This baby is taking _my_ name."

The doctor glanced between us and all I could do was nod my agreement "as I was saying, Bella has already seen baby Swan, and she said that you would want to see too".

I smiled at the doctor, "Only if that's okay with Bella?" I heard her mumbling under her breath but I couldn't make out what she was saying, finally she nodded. The scan was amazing, I have never seen one of these before. Yes, I couldn't make much of anything out, but was told that is quite normal and not to worry too much. Once the scan was complete, the next appointment was made and I escorted Bella out of the doctor's office and the hospital. Every part of me ached to put my arm around her and tell her how I felt, but I couldn't. Who would've thought, me, Edward Cullen was scared to say how he felt, so I settled for opening doors and just trying to be there for her.

We drove to her apartment in near silence, and thanked to her saying that she felt dizzy when she got out I insisted on walking her inside, I really just wanted to make sure that she was okay before I left. She collected her mail on the way in, and once inside her apartment she began to open letters, one in particular caused a violent reaction, and she screwed it up into a ball before she threw it across the room.

"Fucking great! Stupid, asshole, piece of shit." She growled before grabbing the phone and punching numbers into it, she then rolled her eyes in annoyance and I assumed that she had reached an answering service.

"Oh hi Laurent, it's Bella, Bella Swan, you know your tenant? The one that you have been avoiding ever since you agreed to renew the lease on my apartment? Well thanks for nothing you piece of shit. A month, one month! Is that all you are giving me notice for before you kick me out onto the streets? You know my situation and you are still doing this? Fine! I will see your ass in court!"

She ended the call, hurling the handset across the room, where luckily it landed on the couch, just before she joined it, putting her head in her hands and started to cry. Shit! What do I do now? I sat next to her putting my arm around her; I got a shock when she didn't pull away, but actually turned into me, sobbing into my chest. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, sure that this is something that I have seen my mom do to Alice before when she had been upset. It seemed to help as she eventually stopped crying and then I heard her breathing get deeper and deeper. I managed to peer down at her face and was shocked to see that she had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her I sat back on the couch, taking her with me. I remained unmoving for at least an hour, the only way I knew this was because I could see the clock on the wall and the minutes ticked by, not that it mattered, there was nowhere else I would rather be than with her in my arms.

I must've dozed off myself as I woke with a start when Bella started talking in her sleep, random words and garbled sentences that made no sense at all. I began to rub her arm gently hoping this would ease her, but my touch combined with her restless sleep made her flinch and wake with a start too, and she glared at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She shouted, leaping off the sofa away from me.

"I…I…you-" I mumble.

"What! I what Edward? You just cannot be here like this, what the fuck do you think you're doing? Huh?"

I found myself on my feet too, holding up my hands in mock surrender to her. "Look, I can explain. We got back from your Doctor's appointment and you said that you felt dizzy, so I came up with you to make sure you were okay. You got some letter about your lease and got upset. I just comforted you and then you fell asleep on me. Nothing happened."

She sneered her response. "Yeah and nothing ever will. You had me once and blew any second chance with your asshole attitude Cullen."

I caught every word of what she said; I just chose to ignore it.

"I didn't do anything other than be here for you. I really can't win can I? I try to help and you don't want it, I help you without you knowing and you call me an asshole. Fuck Bella, why don't you let me know when you know what you do want."

I watched as her face dissolved into tears. I felt my gut instinct kick in again and I rushed to her, taking her in my arms once again as she sobbed in me. I really had no idea what to do or say next, so I waited until she stopped. When she finally did she took a step back from me and I smiled at her, she returned the smile before she finally said. "I'm sorry. My hormones are all over the place right now. I'm pregnant, single and about to lose my apartment with nowhere else to go."

"Sssh, it's okay. I understand and I'm sorry. At least one, maybe two of those things are my fault. I should go."

She managed to laugh at me as we walked to the door. "Why? Are you secretly my asshole landlord? Look I'm sorry, and thanks for being here. You really don't deserve to have me losing it at you like that when all you tried to do was help." She opened the door for me and just as I stepped out into the hallway my mouth overrode my brain and I blurted out.

"I have a spare room in my apartment, why don't you move in with me. I wouldn't charge you rent."

The look of shock on her face was obvious. I really should learn to engage my brain before I open my mouth at times; this was a really bad idea.

"What? Really, are you serious?" A smile lit up her face.

"Well, erm, yes. If you want to that is. I have a spare room, and I can't see you out on the streets. Look here is the address." I handed her a card and scribble my address on the back. "You just call me if you to come check it out, I'm not some weird serial killer I promise. If you want I can ask Alice or mom to come with you to look around, I can even be out if that helps?"

She waved her hand at me. "No, no, it's okay. I think that I will be quite safe with you. I mean it's not like we haven't already been intimately acquainted. Let me check some dates and times and I'll call you. Okay?"

I nod at her and she says, "Thank you." She closed the door behind me and I sigh, I really hoped she did choose to move in, I had the space and it's just empty at the moment. It would give me the prefect chance to get to know her.

She called me the next day and arranged to come over at the weekend and look around. I was really excited and made sure that everything was neat and tidy and I was busy putting the finishing touches to things when she arrived, right on time. Like I expected anything less from her. I opened the door and found her looking slightly nervous and I was glad that it wasn't just me feeling that way.

Stepping inside I heard her gasp, my apartment was larger than most people my age could afford. Thanks to my keen eye for a good investment I'd got this place for a song. Bella was the first person that I had invited here, I mean, I knew that we were not dating, and this is far from a normal situation but the women that I dated or had just meaningless sex with have never got to see here, this is my sanctuary. A little piece of me that remained private. I didn't date, I'd had my fingers well and truly burned in that fire once before, and partly I felt that was the reason that I had become so uncaring, having mindless, but wholly gratifying sex in nightclub restrooms, or where I got it. I was brought out of my reverie by Bella as she touched my arm, complimenting me on my taste. I showed her around the apartment, telling her how I bought this place cheap, that it was a shell and needed a lot of work doing to it to fix it, the irony that I need the same love and attention was not lost on me. I showed her the photos that I took during the renovation so that she could see the transformation I brought about here. Now it's like a show home, exposed brickwork contrasts with brilliant white walls, clean lines meet stripped wooden floors and expanses of slate in the kitchen. The homely touches were added by my sister and mom, they were a little piece of them that was always with me.

I could tell that she was impressed, and as the official tour drew to a close I knew that she would want to move in here, I just needed to hear her say it, out loud. I made me a coffee and Bella a herbal tea as she waited for me to join her in the lounge, as I did she didn't disappoint.

"I'll take the room, but there are two conditions." I stared at her, wondering what these would be. "I want to pay rent, and we have to have a moving in party."

Both conditions shock me. "I won't take a cent from you in rent. The party, hmm, are you sure in your-"

"Don't you dare say condition! I'm pregnant not sick. I don't mean anything fancy, just you, me, some of my friends, some of yours, some beers and soda's. After all I am going to be living here and I am carrying your child so unless you intend to keep me like some dirty secret they might as well get to know me."

This felt good and natural; I couldn't wait to get to know her better, so I replied. "We'll discuss rent, and no moving in party." Her face fell and confusion colored her features as she frowned. I smiled "I am having a party soon anyway, so how about we combine the two. Deal?" I held my hand out and she shook it.

"Deal!"

The next four weeks were spent decorating Bella's new room and getting to know each other better, I discovered that she hated to lose at anything and loves baseball. These were just two of the amazing discoveries I made about her. My mom met up with us to help with the redecoration, of course I wanted to pay someone to come in and do it, but no. Bella wanted to do it herself, so I helped. I swore we ended up with more paint on ourselves than on the walls. Whenever she saw us together I could see that she got that soppy look in her eyes as she beamed with happiness. She just hoped that we would make this work and have a happy ever after, me? I would take whatever Bella was willing to give me right now.

We decided after much heated debate and an even more heated game of paper, rock, scissors that Bella would pay a token rent, which I would not actually take from her. I had set up an account for the baby and would pay any money she gave me into that account; I vowed not touch a cent, but she didn't need to know that.

The party was all set for two weeks after she moved in, she thought that was to give her time to settle in. But the real reason was that was my birthday weekend, I just didn't want to tell her that, for her to feel pressured in anyway.

The move went smoothly, and we put all Bella's unused furniture into storage, I hoped that she didn't move out, but I knew that she would one day and then she would need it. I just refused to think about it right now. My normally pristine apartment was like a minefield, filled with boxes but deep down I didn't mind. Emmett helped us move and was still here late into the night moving boxes where ever Bella told him to. If I didn't know better I would've sworn that he had the hots for her. As he left he whispered to me, "Man, she is fine. You got lucky there." I just smiled and said nothing, wishing that I was that lucky. Yeah we were getting on but still at the back of my mind I wanted to be more than roommates.

Living with Bella was easy and spending more and more time with her was great, in fact I rarely went out anymore, preferring nights in with her watching DVD's of dumb films, I didn't care as long as I was with her. The only big night planned was the party I had planned for my birthday and her moving in. She still thought that it was nothing special, just a party and I didn't want to tell her the truth, just for her to feel obligated to buy my a present or feel like she had to do anything to mark it.

The day of the party she spent with Alice having a girlie day together. By the time she came home Emmett and I had moved the furniture and set up a drinks table ready for the guests to arrive. I had toned it down from my normal party mode, just knowing that Bella would be here brought out my protective side.

People started to arrive from 8pm onwards, and of course my family was amongst the first to arrive. Bella had been in her room getting ready for a couple of hours now and I was anxious to see if she was okay, I worried about her constantly but I dare not show this too much as she would tell me off for being too overly protective, it was just hard to get the balance right. Then light from her room flooded the hallway and she stepped out, and I felt a small gasp escape me as I saw her.

She had on a pair of jeans and one of my checked shirts tied in a loose knot at the waist worn over a white vest. Standing there she looked uncomfortable as she stepped towards my mom who greeted her with a hug. I overheard the conversation as Bella said, "I look awful. Seriously it just feels like nothing fits or looks right. I just want to be comfortable in what I was wearing." My mom nodded in agreement before she went on to reassure her. "But sweetheart, you look lovely. I think you could wear a trash bag and it would look good on you."

I stepped towards them and Bella turned to me "Sorry I borrowed one of your shirts. Noth-"

I silenced her "It's okay. I really don't mind, anyway it looks far better on you than it does on me. Keep it." She just smiled back at me but the moment was lost when the doorbell went and I had to go and greet more guests.

I spent the whole night with one eye on Bella, she was having a ball, her friends and mine got along so that was a relief. No one mentioned my birthday either which was a relief. When the party started to wind down, I was left with the usual stragglers as with any party, this included Alice and Jake. We all just sat around with music in the background and talked about nothing in particular. Then Bella had a craving for pizza, this was a regular thing with her now so I just agreed that they could do whatever they wanted and I would pay for it. They called the order through, and as Bella couldn't wait she ran out of the apartment, dragging Alice with her to wait for the delivery driver downstairs, I just rolled my eyes laughing as they left.

I made my way to the kitchen to get some serviettes out and Jake followed me asking, "So, what's the deal? I recognize her from Eclipse, now I know you two got it on in the restrooms." I stared at him open mouthed, he just winked at me. "You think I don't know what's going on in my club? Seriously man, but I'm confused, you never said that you got with her."

I shook my head, "No, we're just roommates, but we have a baby on the way." I took in the look of shock on his face.

"Shit man! I heard a rumor but I never thought that you would get caught like that. I thought that you were a love em and leave em kinda guy. Shit!"

I shook my head at him. "I was. I made a mistake that night, simple as. I wasn't careful and now it's come back to bite me on the ass. There is nothing I can do; I have to stand by her through this. I just-"

My head snapped around as I heard the door to the apartment slam shut. I could've sworn that Bella and Alice closed it when they left, then again maybe they didn't. Turning back to Jake I finished what I had been saying; "She's changed me. I want more; Bella is funny, sexy, cute, and smart. I fucked it up though. She won't want me and I have to live with that. I really, really like her; I just don't know what to do about it."

Jake shook his head at me grinning broadly, "Edward Cullen, perpetual bachelor and heartbreaker of this town has finally fallen for someone. Shit, you got it bad man!"

I smiled at him, and all I could say in response was "I know" Then I heard a noise that will stay with me forever. Alice was screaming and banging on the apartment door.

"Edward! Edward! Quickly, it's Bella. She's had an accident."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**  
Thanks to Nothing Wrong With Imperfection for proof reading this through for me while my beta is not able to, I really wanted to get this posted as I have a couple more chapters to go with these two. Once of course Cosmom is able to I will have this beta'd fully so please do forgive any errors that you see.

A massive thanks to Kayleigh AKA Mason Cullen for the original plot bunny - do check our her debut fic, The Twelve Week Hunt!


	4. Chapter 4

**_BPOV_**

I agreed to move in with Edward, to be honest I could've gone elsewhere, it's not like I was without options, but there was just something about him that I was drawn to even if he did prove himself to be a right ass that night at his mom's party. Standing there bragging to his brothers about our one night stand in the bathroom of a club like it was totally normal. I just wondered sometimes if it was my raging hormones that caused me to lash out at him, everything I dished out, he took. Not once does he call me out on this shit. I had been nothing but a first rate bitch to him, and yet he stuck around. Snappy, rude, obnoxious and still he remained steadfast and true to his word. Deep down I hoped that he stayed, that one day I wouldn't say the thing that would send him running for the hills.

The day we were in the doctor's office for my scan and I made him wait outside was the perfect example, I mean it's not like he would have seen anything that he hadn't seen before. Instead I chose to be a bitch and make him wait, knowing full well that he would be pacing the corridor. Then I said he could come inside and bit the Doctor's head off when he assumed that the baby would be taking its father's name. The look on Edward's face when I said it would be a Swan, not a Cullen, the hurt was there, even if it was only for a second, it was there. I caused it and then acted like I didn't care when really I did. The walls that I built were there to protect myself from opening up to the possibility that he cared about me, knowing that he could just as easily walk out of my, soon to be our, lives as quickly as he came in. I couldn't bear that pain, not again.

He insisted on taking me back to my apartment and when I felt dizzy he refused to leave me alone. I was glad that he didn't as that was when I found the letter from Laurent, my landlord. After everything he'd promised that I could stay here, the lease would be extended, and then I got that fucking letter. The tears would not stop once I'd told him what I thought of him on his voicemail then I hurled the phone across the room not really caring what happened to it. Edward was there for me, he held me, rubbed my back like my mom used to do. That always soothed me. That comforting action, combined with the fact that he was just there calmed me down. He told me it would be okay, and I believed him. I didn't even remember falling asleep but yet I woke to find myself on his chest. As I came around I was overwhelmed smelling him, his warmth had seeped into me, I felt safe and secure there, like nothing could touch me when he was there.

I woke with a start and reacted badly, I was aware that I talked in my sleep, so I immediately wondered what I had said, maybe something about how I really felt had fallen from my lips. Once again I tore into him, I didn't mean to, only this time he stood up to me and answered me back. Shit, that in itself was enough to make me want to jump him there and then, but I didn't.

I did what I seemed to do best other than bitch, I cried. Once he had calmed me down he offered to let me move into his apartment, I was shocked to say the least. I agreed, thinking that he would back out and only offered as he felt bad about witnessing my melt down.

I viewed this apartment, pleasantly surprised at what I saw. I'd expected a messy bachelor pad, or some swanky playboy pad, but what I got was amazing, it was modern and sophisticated. He agreed to my demand to pay rent, and we even managed to agree to a joint party to celebrate my moving in. Alice later told me that it was doubling up as his birthday party, I wondered why he hadn't told me it was his birthday, why was it such a big surprise? Then again I was nothing to him other than the woman who was pregnant with his child.

Edward had been good to me above the last few weeks, helping me decorate my room, arranging for the stuff that I either didn't need or have room for to be placed into storage, and just being there when I needed him, when I had those moments of doubt wondering if I would cope, would I be a good mom? He would reassure me, making me feel like I could do this, he would always tell me that I wasn't doing this alone, that I had him. I wanted to scream at him, that I didn't, that he could leave at any moment at all and not look back, If he chose to he could just pay me child support and have nothing to do with the life growing inside me. I could never say that to him, I worried in case he hadn't thought about it, somehow me vocalizing the thought would help the idea grow in his head.

The party was here before I could blink. Edward and I had grown closer, living with him felt easy. I still daren't say how I felt about him out loud, not even to Alice. She asked me often enough, giving me that all knowing look when I said that we were simply roommates and nothing more, other than the obvious that he was the father of my baby. She would just smile at me, which infuriated me, if she knew how he felt why did she not just come out and tell me? Put me out of my misery once and for all. I got the vibe from him that he wanted nothing more from me than to be a friend and father to his child.

I had spent the last couple of hours getting ready for the party, nothing felt or looked right on me, everything made me feel fat and ungainly. I wasn't really showing too much to say that I was now five months pregnant, and deep down I knew that I was being paranoid. The bump was there, but with some clever dressing and thank god maxi dresses were in fashion I managed to hide it most days.

In desperation, wanting to be normal I grabbed my favourite cropped jeans which miraculously fit me, although I had to leave them unbuttoned and teamed it with a loose fitting vest top which showed off my enhanced bust. That alone should detract from the small, rounded bump I was sporting in the outfit. As I stood looking at myself sideways on in the mirror all I could see was my baby bump and I didn't want tonight to be about answering questions about it. Those who I trusted I had told, but there would be Edward's friends here and I didn't know if he had told them about me or the baby. I sighed deeply before sitting down on the edge of the bed debating just not going out of the room, but knowing there was no way that Alice or even Edward come to that would allow me to skip the party, it had been my idea after all.

Then, sitting in my pile of folded laundry I spotted one of Edward's shirts, I pulled it out and held it to my face, inhaling the scent of him that still lingered despite it being washed. I smiled as I looked at it, before I quickly changed my top for a vest top, throwing his shirt over the top of it, tying the bottom in a loose knot. Standing back, looking at myself in the mirror, I was finally happy. It was the perfect look, casual and didn't show off what I wanted to remain hidden for now. I grabbed a pair of sneakers, doing a final check in the mirror before I prepared to step out of the safety of my room. I just hoped that he wouldn't mind me wearing his shirt.

As I walked toward the lounge I felt like all eyes were on me, Esme sensing my obvious discomfort came toward me, putting her arm around me. I muttered under my breath. "I look awful. Seriously it just feels like nothing fits or looks right. I just want to be comfortable in what I was wearing."

Esme nodded knowingly, she had been through this and must've understood what I was going thought as she told me. "But sweetheart, you look lovely. I think you could wear a trash bag and it would look good on you."

Edward was watching our exchange intently and then he stepped toward us, and I turned to him to apologise for what I was wearing. "Sorry I borrowed one of your shirts. Noth-"

He cut me off, "It's okay. I really don't mind, anyway it looks far better on you than it does on me. Keep it." I smiled warmly at him, and for a moment something passed between us before the doorbell went and Edward went to answer it.

The party went by so quickly and there was no way that I could keep track of all the people that I had been introduced to, Edward it seemed was a popular guy. Eventually people started leaving and we wound up with a small group of about a dozen of us sitting around chatting and listening to music. I was on one of the couches with Alice when the craving for pizza hit me. We ordered and I couldn't wait for it to arrive, despite the fact that I had been nibbling on food all night, I wanted pizza and nothing else would satisfy me. Then came the call from the driver to say that he was downstairs. I grabbed Alice to go with me to get it and we dashed into the hallway before I realized that neither of us had any money to pay. I headed back into the apartment and froze as I heard Jake and Edward talking, so I listened and realized that it was about me. Freezing instantly, I knew that I shouldn't be listening to a private conversation but I just couldn't stop myself.

Edward was talking, obviously about me. "No, we're just roommates, but we have a baby on the way."

His words hurt, my world felt like it was falling apart around my ears. I wanted to burst in there and rip into him, but Jake responded, sounding as shocked as I felt.

"Shit man! I heard a rumor but I never thought that you would get caught like that. I thought that you were a love em and leave em kinda guy. Shit!"

Edward's response confirmed what I had feared, but hearing him say those words was too much to bear. "I was. I made a mistake that night, simple as. I wasn't careful and now it's come back to bite me on the ass. There is nothing I can do; I have to stand by her through this. I just-"

My free hand flew to my mouth, covering it before I could let the sob that was building in my chest free. I murmured to my baby, "It's okay, we don't need him." I turned on my heel and headed for the door, slamming it shut behind me, not caring if he heard it, I wanted him to.

As I dashed out into hall, standing still for a moment as I try to gather my thoughts. Alice appeared out of the elevator and took in my distressed state. "Bella! What on earth is wrong?" She placed her hands on the tops of my arms and I managed to utter.

"Edward, he...he..."

She looked at me concerned. "What's he done now? I'm gonna kill him if he has upset you." I couldn't tell her, so I brushed her off me, frantically pressing the elevator call button, but I couldn't wait for it to arrive, I needed to get out of here and I needed to get out now. I moved past Alice. ignoring her as she called after me. "Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" I didn't answer, instead headed for the stairwell, I needed to be out of there tears streaming down my face,

I ran down the staircase, holding onto the handrail as I rounded the stairs taking the next flight down, my vision was blurred. My foot slipped on one of the steps and I couldn't right myself as I pitched forward into a wall. Pain seared through me and as I fell onto the cold, hard concrete I fought to keep my eyes open as everything went hazy in front of me. I heard a faint scream and then saw Alice's worried face filling my field of vision. She reached out her hand to my face and I convulsed in pain, pulling my knees up to my chest as all I managed to say to her was. "Edward... Our baby... please"

Everything hurt, I never thought that it was possible to feel this much pain all at once. I couldn't move, my eyes refused to cooperate and open. Nausea washed through me and I could make out voices around me, but not who they are or what they were saying. There was a soft, gentle hand that made contact with me arm, it felt comforting and safe. I knew instinctively that it was Edward, and every part of me wanted to tell him that it was okay, that I was awake, but I couldn't it felt like I was trapped in a frozen lake. I could see them all on the other side of the ice, but I couldn't break through it.

My stomach felt as if I had been stabbed with white hot pokes, the pain worse here than anywhere else on my body, then I remembered, the baby! Shit! I couldn't lose it now, I just couldn't.

I heard the beeping of machines growing more frantic, and I realized that they must be hooked up to me, relaying my vitals to everyone in the room. Edward's voice grew frantic as he shouted for someone to come and help me, then nothing, blackness surrounded and enveloped me in its warm embrace.

Eventually my ears were greeted by a rhythmical beeping. I attempted to move my hand to turn off the alarm clock that I assumed was making the noise and disturbing my rest, but my hand refused to move. I could feel their skin pressed on mine, breath tickling me, I wanted them to stop. I felt like I was being suffocate but I just didn't have the energy to fight them off so I moved slightly, hoping that they will take the hint. A voice broke through the incessant beeping. "Bella? Bella! Oh my god are you okay? Can you hear me?" There was an edge to the voice, they were trying to keep the panic from their words but I heard it, then I recognized the voice as belonging to Edward.

I fought to open my eyes, they finally cooperated and once they opened I had to blink rapidly to adjust to the harsh fluorescent lighting in the room and I groaned, bringing my hand up to shield my eyes. He spoke again. "Bella, can you speak?" Irritation coursed through me, my throat was dry and ached. Then I heard him speak to someone, but who I couldn't tell. "Can you dim the lights, she can't see."

The room grew darker and my eyes managed to adjust to the new lighting level, I turned to where I had heard his voice last, seeing him standing there made me smile, he was here for me, wherever here was.

"Edward, you're here." I croaked. He smiled at me, grabbing a glass of water complete with straw, bringing it to my lips, he used his other hand to stroke my hair as he whispered.

"Where else would I be? Seriously? You think that I would be anywhere but at your side?"

I smiled weakly at him, then it hit me like a freight train. Sitting up quickly in the bed caused my head to swim and nausea washed through me as I uttered. "Edward, the baby! Please tell me that she's okay?" My voice cracked and broke on the words

"Ssh, the baby is fine. I promise you." He gently pushed me backwards until I was laying back down, placing a kiss on my forehead as he asked. "She? How do you know it's a girl?" Confusion crossed his face and he frowned.

"I don't. I just have a feeling that it's a girl. You don't mind if it's girl, do you?"

He smiled at me. "I don't care what sex it is, as long as both you and our baby are healthy. The doc checked you over, and said that there is nothing to worry about. If you want a second opinion I'm sure dad would be more than happy to oblige?"

I shook my head furiously. "No, it's okay." Pausing, I knew that the next thing I said would be hard to hear, but I needed to know. "What happened? Why am I here?" Only then did I notice Alice hovering in the corner of the room. Edward glanced toward her, he looked nervous. Looking between the two of them it was clear that they were having some kind of silent conversation. What weren't they telling me? "Tell me what happened. I don't-" My voice broke with the emotion and worry that was building inside me. Tears fell down my cheeks, as I went to wipe them away I found that Edward's hand was there, brushing them away. He cupped my cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb gently on my skin.

"You don't need to worry about that now. However you do need to rest, Doctor's orders. All I will tell you is that you took a tumble and you scared the hell outta us all."

His voice was laced with emotion, words catching in his throat as he struggled to stay calm. Alice muttered something under her breath before she turned and left the room. Staring after her Edward let out a deep sigh before he turned back to me, forcing a smile onto his face.

Something somewhere deep down inside of me sparked in recognition of the last time I heard his voice, combining that with Alice's sudden departure, but it would not come to me. Trying hard to force the memory forward, but coming up blank was frustrating to say the least. Edward was watching me intently, there was something wrong here, I just needed to work out what. Sighing deeply I closed my eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep, dreams plagued me. They honestly scared me, I was falling and I couldn't stop, all I heard Alice screaming, then came Edward's voice saying words that were strangely familiar and broke my heart I was. I made a mistake that night, simple as. I wasn't careful and now it's come back to bite me on the ass. There is nothing I can do; I have to stand by her through this."

I jolted myself awake, gasping for breath as recognition hit me full force. He didn't want me, that night, the baby it was all a big mistake, one that he wished he could put right, but he couldn't. The room was empty, no sign of Edward anywhere, that showed me everything I needed to know.

I couldn't get back to sleep, afraid that I would remember more of what happened, I couldn't bear the thought of Edward seeing me and our baby as a mistake. Yes it wasn't planned, but I thought that despite everything we had something together, clearly I was wrong.

As I lay there, watching the dawn break and the sun rise I came to some important decisions, ones that I wished with all my heart that I didn't have to make, but I knew that things couldn't continue as like this I allowed the tears to fall as I lay in bed my hand protectively stroking my baby that was growing inside me, we had each other, that would be enough.

The door opened slowly and I froze, hoping that it wasn't Edward, there was no way that I could face him right now. Relief washed through me as Rosalie stepped inside, she smiled but her face fell when she saw my tears. She rushed to my side and scooped me into a hug.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here for you." She whispered into my hair as I clung to her, fresh waves of tears and sobs coming from me. I uttered the same words over and over again.

"He doesn't want us."

Rose held me until there were no more tears to cry, once I had stopped she pulled back from me, looking at me with concern on her face.

I managed a weak smile. "I need you to help me, I understand if you say no."

Her response was instant and reassuring. "Tell me what you need, and I will do it."

Taking a deep breath I answered her. "I need to leave and never, ever look back. I was such a fucking fool. Will you help me? Please?"

A simple word fell from her lips. "Yes."

I hugged her, knowing that I could count on her was enough, for now. Edward didn't want me, and right now, I sure as hell didn't need him.

* * *

**Authors note:**

Not officially beta'd but this has been read through by Nothingwrongwithimperfection – thanks sweetie! Massive thanks to FFaddward for pre-reading for me.

Thanks to everyone who has messaged to ask if this will be continuing, and the answer is a firm YES! I have had several other things on the go at once, and I wasn't 100% sure where to take this but you guys have made me get my thinking cap on.

Also a massive THANK YOU to whoever nominated this story for Best Kiss in The Fandom Choice Awards. Voting is open and remains until 3rd January. thefandomchoiceawards DOT blogspot DOT co DOT uk/p/vampire-nominations DOT html You know what to do with the DOT's….

Finally thanks to Mason Cullen for her original idea which she gifted me here and HAPPY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR to all my readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Bella needed to rest, I knew that and I was exhausted after refusing to leave her side all night. From the second that Alice had burst through the apartment door telling me that there had been an accident I hadn't left her side. I was never more than a couple of paces away from her which meant the paramedics and hospital staff were pissed at me for not leaving her. I couldn't bear to be parted from her, the doctor treating her took just one look at my face, and then after a quiet word from my dad he agreed to let me stay with her as long as I didn't interfere with her treatment.

Interfere? I wanted to scream in his face that she was the woman that I loved and the mother of my baby, so if I chose to interfere he would have to live with it. It was during the time that I spent sitting at her bedside, stroking her hand as I waited for her to regain consciousness that I realized and finally admitted to myself the true depth of my feelings for her. Now all I had to do was grow a pair of balls and tell her.

Mom persuaded me to go home, shower and grab a couple of hours sleep. I didn't want to leave Bella's side, something just felt wrong but I had no idea what. I put it out of my head, thinking that my lack of sleep and worry about her was messing with my head. I had noticed how Alice flounced out of the room when I told Bella how much of a fright she gave us, I didn't catch her words and to be honest I wasn't really listening to her. Bella was my concern here, not my sister and her need to be the center of attention. I knew that this action had been noticed and once she had fallen asleep I went out to confront Alice expecting her to be lurking in the hallway, but she was no where to be seen.

The apartment was surprisingly clean when I got back. I found Jake slouched on the couch fast asleep. He had obviously cleared up after we dashed out. I really needed to thank him for being such a good friend, but first I needed a hot shower and my bed before I went back to see Bella. After a few hours sleep I woke up to find Jake still there, but now he was lying prone while snoring on the couch. Fixing some coffee and making a lot of noise in the kitchen seemed to wake him up.

"Hey man! How's Bella and the baby?" He asked rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"They are both good. She needs to rest, no harm done thank god." I replied, I waved a coffee mug at him and he nodded . "Thanks for clearing up last night, it's appreciated."

"No worries. You had enough on your mind when you dashed outta here." He paused taking the steaming mug of coffee that I handed him. "So have you told her how you feel about her yet?"

I shook my head. "No. It didn't seem right at the hospital. The last thing I want is her thinking that I told her out of some kind of feeling of dunno, guilt? Duty? I want her to know that I mean every word of what I say. It's her that I love. I'm chatting shit ain't I?"

I turn to look at Jake, I half expected him to find him laughing but he had a smile on his face. "Wow. I thought maybe last night it was the beer talking, but shit man, you got it really bad." He was soon on his feet, pulling me into half hug. "It suits ya, being in love."

I grinned like an idiot. "Thanks man. Look I gotta get to the hospital." I glanced at my watch and pulled a face. "Shit, I didn't mean to be away from her this long."

Jake just shook his head. "Seriously, you are whipped man."

I ran out of the door waving as I left, there was nowhere I wanted to be but at her side.

As I walked into the hospital I was filled with optimism, I would finally tell her how I felt about her, I just felt like an ass that it took something like this for me to be able to finally admit it to her. I had stopped at the kiosk in the foyer and grabbed a bunch of flowers to give to her. That seemed like a good thing to do. Flowers and I love you's went hand in hand didn't they?

Once the elevator arrived at the floor she was on I was hit by nerves, this was all new to me and felt very strange. I paused just down from her room, taking a few deep breaths and giving myself the pep talk of 'you can do this.' I ran my hand through my hair before fixing a smile on my face. My hand paused on the doorhandle for a split second before pushing it open. I was surprised to see the bed was empty.

I felt like things were going in slow motion, the flowers fell from my hand to the floor. My heart began to beat hard in my chest, where was she? There was no sign of her here, the room was empty, sterile. Where the fuck was she? Turning around I dashed to the nurses station which was empty, where was everyone? I spun around desperately looking for someone, anyone who would be able to give me answers. The worse outcome raced through my mind, but I quickly chased it away, she was okay, she had to be. They would've contacted me otherwise.

I made my way back to the now empty room and looked around for any clues, although I had no idea what I expected to find. I found myself standing staring at the bed as if it would give up whatever secret it might be keeping. I Jumped in surprise when I heard a voice behind me.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" I turned to see a nurse staring at me quizzically. her"Are you okay?"

I closed the space between us and asked. "Where is she? Where did you move her to?" There was clear desperation in my voice. The nurse looked at me blankly, and I read her name from the badge she was wearing. "Jackie, I need to know. You have to tell me."

"Let go of me sir, or I will have to call security." She took a step back from me and I realized that I had grabbed hold of her arms.

"I'm sorry, I…I… Shit." I stammered.

"Edward? What's going on here?" I heard the authoritative tones of my dad. I turned to face him and could tell that he was confused. "Edward?"

My hands flew to my hair and I began tugging at it. "She's gone. Bella's gone and I don't know what happened, or where she is. No one will tell me-"

Jackie interrupted. "Sir, I never said I wouldn't tell you, I have no idea who you are talking about. If you had given me chance to explain." Her voice had taken on a hard edge.

I took a step forward but my dad turned on his charm, and stepped into the space between us. "Jackie, please forgive my son. He is obviously upset." He smiled at her. "Is there anything that you could maybe tell us about Miss Swan? She was admitted last night, and obviously we are very concerned about her. I was assured that she wouldn't be discharged for a couple of days."

Jackie seemed to stand up a little straighter. "I'm sorry but unless you are family I cannot discuss any patient details with you."

Shit! This was useless, there had to be something that someone could tell me.

"I appreciate that, I am not only Edward's father I am also her Doctor. If you wish to check, then please do go ahead. Dr Carlisle Cullen, I will be noted on her admittance notes." He pulled out his drivers license as ID and after looking at it, she motioned for him to follow her. I went to follow but he held up his hand to stop me. "Son, please wait in the relatives room." I nodded, all I could do was watch him walk away from me.

I tried sitting down, but that didn't do anything to alleviate the tension that had built up inside me. I paced the small space but it only me more worked up, if that were possible. I wondered what was being said about the woman that I loved and our baby. The door opened after what felt like forever and I spun around to face my dad. "Well? What did she tell you?" I begged.

He stepped inside and took hold of my arm, this action alone caused every doubt and worry I'd been harbouring to come to the surface. It was so strong it made me fall to my knees with tears streaming down my face. My dad knelt before me. "Son, pull yourself together, Bella was okay when she left here." I stared at him, the words filtering into my brain.

"Sh..she left?" Was all I could utter.

He nodded. "Yes, first thing this morning. Against doctor's orders might I add. She had been told to rest, but she discharged herself and walked out of the hospital. They couldn't keep her here."

"But they should've called me, I needed to know." I began to shout.

"No. That's not how it works, and you know that. Bella is an adult, capable of making her own decisions. She didn't list you as a contact, she didn't put anyone down on her admission forms."

"What! That's ridiculous. I'm the father of her baby. I love her." I was beginning to get frantic.

"Son, there is nothing that we can do here. She told no-one where she was going. Come home with me, we will work his out." He put his hand on my arm to try and guide me out of the room. Then it hit me like a bolt from the blue.

"Home, she must've gone home. Shit! Why didn't I think of that before, she's probably sitting on the couch waiting for me. I bet she wanted to surprise me, knowing that I would take care of her better there." I felt as if a weight had been lifted off me. "Thanks dad, I gotta dash."

I didn't wait for him to reply, or for the elevator to arrive at the floor. I ran down the stairs as if the devil himself was behind me. Once in my car it was like fate was conspiring against me. Every traffic signal was at stop, as much as it infuriated me the thought of Bella waiting for me at home kept me calm. Once I arrived at the apartment building, I took the stairs two at a time to reach her quicker. I was pissed that she didn't call me to collect her, she should be wrapped in cotton wool, treated like a precious object – which of course to me she was.

All I wanted was to tell her that I loved her and I wanted to be with her forever, with this thought in my head I put my key into the lock and thrust the door open calling out to let her know that I was back. "Bella! Bella? Baby I'm sorry I wasn't here." I didn't hear anything so thought that she would be taking a nap, so I made my way to her bedroom. Knocking lightly on the door I listened intently, but there was no answer. I knocked again before opening the door quietly. I was shocked that the room was empty, and the bed showed no signed of being disturbed. Quickly I went to my bedroom although I knew already that she wouldn't be there, but I had to check. Again another empty room greeted me.

I was shouting her name by the time I went back into the lounge, looking for any sign of her being here, there was nothing. She wasn't here. Panic rose in me, where was she? "Bella! Bella! Where are you?" I ran back to her bedroom throwing the door wide open and looking for anything that would give me a clue as to what was going on. I noticed that the closet doors were slightly open and I pulled them wide open and gasped at the sight before me. It was nearly empty, most of her clothes were gone. Panicking, I moved to the drawers and found that they nearly empty too. There were the odd pieces of clothing left. Reeling, I looked around the room in closer detail. All the personal touches she had added were gone, the framed photograph of her parents that sat on her bedside, the book that she had been reading. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be...

My cell phone rang in my pocket and I answered without even looking at the number. "Bella? Is that you?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone, I could hear breathing. "Bella! Please, talk to me."

Then the line went dead. My hands shook as I held the cell phone in front of me, her name was assigned to the last caller. I quickly pressed the button to all her back, listening as I waited for her to answer my call, but eventually I was greeted with the sound of the call went through to voicemail.

"Bella, please. I don't know what's going on. Talk to me, tell me what happened. I need you. Bella? Bella!" I was left staring at the useless piece of black plastic that was in my hand. I wanted to crush it into a million pieces but I couldn't, after all I was only human.

I dialled her again and heard the sound of it ringing at her end, knowing that she was not going to answer was more than I could take, but yet I put myself through the same torture time and time again. The outcome never changed, the call was never answered.

Making my way from room to room my frustration turning into anger as I pulled books from the shelves, overturned furniture and destroyed other items in my blind rage. Eventually I sank to my knees behind the couch, sobbing my heart out.

I was brought out of my depressed state by a knock on the door, my head snapped upright as I though that it could be Bella. Then I heard my sister's voice filtering through the wood. "Edward? Are you there?" There was more knocking. "Edward!" I let my head rest back on my knees, trying my best to ignore her, hoping against all hope that she would just go away but she was still there, I could hear her talking to someone. I just wanted her to go away and leave me in peace, the last thing I needed was my sister telling me what she thought I needed to do.

I hoped that she had left as I couldn't hear her outside anymore, really I should've known my tenacious little sister better than that. The door to the apartment was opened and I saw the building security manager holding the door open, looking slightly taken aback as Alice brushed past him and straight toward me.

"Edward? What happened here?" She was suddenly crouching next to me, her arms wrapped around me as I began once again to sob uncontrollably.

I heard a throat being cleared and strained to see through the tears that were obscuring my vision.

"Sorry Mr Cullen, I don't mean to intrude. But is everything okay here?" The security manager asked, obviously having taken in both my appearance and that of my apartment.

Somehow I managed to answer him. "Yes, thank you Paul. Sorry you had been disturbed."

"That's okay Mr Cullen." He nodded at me then turned his attention to Alice. "Miss Cullen."

She smiled at him and mouthed the words, 'Thank you', to him.

Then she turned her attention back to me. "I know that she left the hospital, dad told me. I take it she's not here?"

"No, I don't know where she is. She's gone, her things are gone. I've lost her." I sobbed.

Alice pulled back from me slightly. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you have not lost her. I don't know what happened at the party, but she came back to get her wallet to pay for the pizza, then all hell broke loose. She tripped down the stairs after saying something about you, but she never said what."

I looked at her, desperately trying to figure out what she could've heard that would've caused her to leave without a word. I muttered. "It's all my fault. I don't know where she is to try and put it right."

"Don't worry, we'll sort it out, and soon she will be back here where she belongs." Alice paused before she asked. "Do you love her? I mean are you in love with her?"

The answer took no thinking about. "Yes, I really am in love with her. I just want to be able to tell her."

Alice kissed the top of my head before pulling me to my feet, announcing. "In that case, we need to find her. But there is no way you can bring her back here." She waved her hand around the apartment. "We need to get this cleaned up, and you too. Then, we will go and find your girl. Deal?" She extended her hand out to me.

I smiled at her, I loved her optimism. This was not going to be easy, I mean for one I had no idea where she might be, but with Alice on my side I couldn't go wrong.

I grasped her hand and shook it as one word fell from my lips. "Deal."

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_  
Sorry for the delay in getting this out, real life has been getting in the way of things way too much for my liking. But hopefully it won't be so long before I can give you another update.

Thanks and hugs go out to Nothing Wrong With Imperfection who has given this the once over for me. I will say that any mistakes are mine though.


End file.
